1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wire harness cabled to a vehicle, and a braid constructing this wire harness.
2. Background Art
A wire harness disclosed in the following Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2003-197037 is configured to include plural electric wires and a braid with which the plural electric wires are collectively covered. The braid is formed in a tubular shape by using multiple ultrathin metal strands having conductivity and knitting the strands. The braid is provided in order to perform a function of electromagnetic shielding against the plural electric wires.